


You

by darthkitteh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Sickening Fluff, fluff bordering on smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkitteh/pseuds/darthkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he learned the meaning of the word, Finn knew he was in love with Poe Dameron. He just had to tell him</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

"That was some piloting-you're getting to be a real natural," Poe said as we headed back to our room.  
Ever since I'd been let out the infirmary, Poe and I had been sharing a room. Not a bed; though I sometimes found myself thinking about it, in those hazy moments between being asleep and awake. I couldn't deny it-I was completely, utterly, deeply, ('adorably' as Rey put it) in love with Poe Dameron.  
Poe had explained to me what that word had meant while I was paralyzed in the the infirmary and that was when I began to realise that was what the strange flutter in my heart had meant. Obviously, the first person I told was Rey. Her reaction-I wouldn't be forgetting that in a hurry.  
She was pleased.  
Very.  
She told me 'I knew there was something going on between you, I mean, the way he looked at you! He hold your hand whilst you were in a coma (at that point I had croaked out "he did?") whenever he could, you should hear him talk about you!'  
BB-8 was also pleased. Once I had explained, she emitted a series of excited beeps and pirouetted several times on the spot.  
"Don't tell him," I said sternly to the little droid. She bowed her head the whirled off. Rey assured me she was probably sulking, but to this day, I couldn't be sure if she had told him or not.  
From then on, Rey persistently tried to get Poe and I together. She had a habit of eating really quickly and leaving us sitting together in the canteen, or volunteering for me to go and help Poe repair his X-Wing, an I was fairly certain she had arranged with General Organa to have us paired up on missions.  
I had to admit, I enjoyed those times with him. Poe was an easy talker, confident and witty. I couldn't help but sneak glances at his dashing visage: his dark eyes, the curve of his jaw, the light grey of his stubble. He often did this thing-Rey said it was 'flirting'- where he would compliment how I looked, or just speak to me in a way that made me feel like he loved me. Rey told me to try it myself, so I did, I told him i liked his eyes and his smile. He seemed to quite like it. When we laughed together, I felt uplifted, whenever our hands accidentally touched, my heart skipped a beat. When I was with him, I saw the world in a whole new way, and I forgot the cruel, controlling lifestyle I used to lead.  
Our conversation brought us to the end of our dark corridor where our room was.  
"I'll never be as good has you though," I grinned, giving him a friendly poke on the shoulder.  
"No, maybe not, but at least you can say you look fantastic in my jacket," Poe replied, and we laughed.  
"Rey's good too! She's great on the Falcon, Chewie loves her and-" But Poe cut in.  
"You love her, don't you." He said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.  
"Rey's my friend." I said firmly.  
Poe shook his head, "I've seen the way you look at her," he said with a rueful laugh.  
"But have you seen the way I look at you?" I asked.  
Poe's lips parted.  
"You. You were the one who gave me an identity of my own, you gave me someone to be, a reason to live!" I couldn't stop now. "And when I though you were dead, it was the worst I'd ever felt,"  
"The though of not seeing you're face again, hearing you laugh; it was unbearable. It's you, it's always been you,  
I love you, Poe"  
Poe let out a gasp, a laugh, a sob, then before I knew it, he had grabbed the lapel of my jacket and pressed his lips to mine.  
I wasn't sure what he had done, but all I knew was that it was the best feeling ever, his warm lips on mine, nothing could compare to this.  
He finally broke away.  
"What was that?" I asked softly.  
"A kiss." Poe said, "And you know what that means, Finn, it means I love you,"  
He placed his hands gently on either side of my face.  
"Again?" He asked softly.  
He didn't need to.  
I leant forward and kissed him, ny hands finding his back and pulling him closer. Poe was kissing me back, his mouth moving gently with mine.  
When we finally broke apart,our arms were wrapped tightly around each other, and our foreheads still touching.  
"You know what I think?" Poe said softly, his thumbs tracing my jawline,"I think that jacket of your's would look even better on my floor."  
I wasn't entirely sure what he meant, but the tone if his voice awakened an entire new sensation within me. He took my hand, opened the door to our room and took us inside.  
And as we stood it the light of our room, I saw the slight bit of his chest visible where his light brown shirt was unbuttoned, and I realised, I realised that what I wanted was to see more of him.  
Poe seemed to take the hint and pulled me in for another kiss, smiling against my mouth, moving his hands to my shoulders and gently slipping the jacket off them. His hands found the back of my neck, and mine slipped down to his waist, pulling him closer. Poe gave a little moan against my lips, then brought his hands to the buttons of my black shirt, and began undoing them, until the shirt dropped to the floor. He stepped back and bit his lip.  
"Damn," he whispered. He placed his hands on my chest and gently kissed at my collar bone and my neck, sending shivers down my spine. His lips made their way up to mine again and as the kisses grew faster, his hand slipped down my back, his fingers gently brushing the scar on my back. I began to undo hid shirt and as it fell to the floor our chests pressed together and we kissed and kissed and the feeling of Poe's warm skin on mine, and my hands in his hair and his soft lips on mine was all I needed.  
Epilogue  
I waited at the table outside the meeting area. The alarm had gone off five minutes ago, where were Finn and Poe?  
As if in answer to my question, the pair of them tumbled through the door, looking distinctively flustered. Poe's hair was tousled, more so than usual and they both appeared to be in each other's clothing.  
First the jacket, now this? They must be in love.  
They whispered something to each other and Finn hurried over. As he drew closer, I noticed his lips looked slightly red.  
"Where have you been? The meetings about to start!" I exclaimed as he sat down.  
"Oh, you know, I've been doing...things," Finn replied.  
Poe darted between us "I'm things," he grinned, before running off to the meeting room.  
"No way!" I gasped.  
"Yes way," Finn said, looking a little dazed.  
"I knew it!" I grinned, giving him a friendly punch, "All you had to do was tell him!"  
Fin laughed.  
"So, how was it?" I asked, grinning cheekily. Finn returned the punch with a dorky smile.  
General Organa called everyone over. Finn and I went to stand with Poe, and I noticed him lace his fingers with Finn's and the two of them exchange a shifty grin.  
Man, I loved those dorks.  
It was almost enough to distract me from what lay ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay! It's my first ever fanfic so its not very good but I just couldn't resist writing about these two. The reason I didn't go into detail on the smut is cos I've never written smut before and I knew I'd get it all wrong. Sorry if you want to throw up ^_^


End file.
